Nowadays, LTE technology is one of leading technologies in the field of radio technology. Various precoding technologies are widely used in the LTE system. In accordance with the 8 transmitting antenna codebook prescribed in R1-105011 of LTE-A Rel-10 (8Tx codebook for short), a precoder for subbands is a product of two matrices W1 and W2, in which matrix W1 corresponds to wideband and/or long-term channel properties, and the other matrix W2 corresponds to frequency-selective and/or short-term channel properties. For rank 1 and rank 2, the codebook sizes for W1 and W2 are both 4 bits. Thus, in Channel State Information (CSI) reporting mode 1-1 (broadband mode), 8 bits are needed to represent Precoding Matrix Indicator (PMI), however, it is prescribed that only 4 bits could be used for PMI feedback. Thus, the currently prescribed 8Tx codebook cannot be directly used in this CSI reporting mode 1-1, and thus sub-sampling of the currently prescribed 8Tx codebook is necessary and important.
In R1-105011, “Way Forward on 8Tx Codebook for Rel.10 DL MIMO”, RAN1#62, Madrid, Spain, August 2010, it is prescribed only the 8Tx codebook, while no solution is presented for sub-sampling of the 8Tx codebook.